


壬世（下）

by kqbsdq



Category: BEJ48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq
Summary: 古代abo原设有cp洁癖勿入大尺度、重口，不喜勿入设定乾元=alpha  中庸=beta  坤泽=omega信引=信息素  止情散=抑制剂架空背景
Relationships: 璇慧/璇轲/璇杉/奶璇/源琪
Kudos: 5





	壬世（下）

深红的宫墙高高矗立着，幽暗的琉璃瓦上泛着亮光，繁华而不失雅致。在边角的一处院落，月光照在长长的木质回廊上。夜已深了，大幽国的皇太女愁眉不展的坐在了上面。父皇病重，朝野上下都盼着这时候，段姐姐也不知怎么的也耗在那不出兵镇压边疆动乱，终究是经不起试探吗。

本来只是边疆一些部族的小打小闹，犯不着燕王出兵的地步。父皇也没那么危在旦夕，倒是逐渐把大权转移到自己手里了。苏杉杉玩弄着手中的龙形血玉，猩红的血色染上了光洁的璞玉，再加以精雕细琢，一条象征皇权的龙活灵活现。段姐姐要是也起了逆反之心，应该早些除掉为好。苏杉杉的眼眸一暗。父皇警告过自己若是真有这一日，万万不能有儿女情长，否则后患无穷。苏杉杉的心事还是没有瞒过她的父皇。

那年的白衣少年郎，英姿飒爽，叫谁看了不芳心暗许。幼时一别，苏杉杉就不时会惦念起来。再次相见，在无依无靠的营帐中，苏杉杉难以压抑情愫暗生。帝王家最怕的就是此事。

分化时坤泽满脑子都是那日无意撞见的乾元赤裸的身子。她的段姐姐...小坤泽沾满蜜液的手指从下体抽出。她也明白了这份感情的强烈，下体远远也满足不了的空虚把她拽向深渊。苏杉杉好想被她的段姐姐疼爱，被她壮硕的阳根狠狠贯穿...

再后来，倾国倾城的坤泽隔着热闹的宴席与她心爱的乾元相望，她们才是这宴会上最登对的那一对。苏杉杉微微一笑，动人心魄。许久不见，段姐姐已经有了家室，她们也不能有独处的时候了。

下次相见她们说不定就要刀剑相向了。苏杉杉抚摸着手中可以号令百万大军的玉佩。在月光的反射下，苏杉杉的眼中倒映出诡异的血光。只要把她关起来，关一辈子，没有人知道的。

胡晓慧和段艺璇怄着气。先是把段艺璇骗到床上，逗弄着她硬到不能再硬的阳具，然后连口都不口一下的，还不知道从哪弄来一头小柴犬叫段艺璇日给她看，段艺璇还真就这么做了。

"狗你都不放过的。"

胡晓慧白嫩的脚掌踩上了段艺璇的命根子。有些疲软下来的肉棒被压回了小腹，高傲的龙根此刻狼狈不堪。

"不是你叫我做的吗？"

大汗淋漓的段艺璇还没委屈地叫几下，下身却受到了那人意外的欺压，胡晓慧的脚掌上粘满了湿滑的黏液。段艺璇双腿大开，赤身裸体被踩在脚下狼狈的羞耻感更助长了它的性致。

"我都没享受过的东西你怎么净给了别人，还有一只狗，我连一只狗都不如吗？"

"晓慧...要不行了..."

段艺璇又立了起来，先前她已经射过好几波了，再这样下去恐怕就要射出血来了。胡晓慧就要让段艺璇低贱的像她养的狗一样，叫她和那个刘姝贤眉来眼去的。胡晓慧也知道自己再怎么无理取闹，段艺璇都会惯着她的。

"段艺璇，我就想问你到底对我有多少分真意啊？"

"那你说我到底要怎样做才算喜欢你..."

胡晓慧不知道从哪里掏出个匕首，扔在了段艺璇伸手就能够得到的地方。

"你把自己阉了。"

"这样啊..."

她的晓慧妹妹要她做的事，她做了就是了。也是她最近惹她不高兴了，都怪那个多嘴的贱婢。平日她和先生的那些互动如今在胡晓慧眼中就是当着她的面搞暧昧了，胡晓慧哪受得了这样子的背叛。段艺璇毫不犹豫地拿起了匕首，就要朝自己的命根子割去了。

"段艺璇你来真的啊。"

幸亏胡晓慧一个眼疾手快抓住了段艺璇的手腕，刀刃差点就要挨上段艺璇的大宝贝了。

"对自己那么狠做什么？我要是叫你去死你是不是也要乖乖照做了？"

"胡晓慧，你才狠呢，你夫君的宝贝命根子刚才差点就要断了，你还要我死..."

段艺璇抚摸着胡晓慧柔嫩的脸颊，射精的欲望大增。还在一旁呜咽的小柴犬身上有胡晓慧的味道，那里面竟然给塞上了助兴的药物，这是要把她榨干在一头狗身上，她的晓慧妹妹什么时候变得这么心狠手辣了。

"那我就去死好了，不过在这之前我要先把你杀了，叫你那么狠心。"

段艺璇的手指摸上了她的龙根，就对着胡晓慧撸了起来。好想把自己的琼浆玉液全送入眼前这人的身子里，好让她真正属于自己一个人。

"你想的美，你想我死了你就可以名正言顺讨别的正妻了。"

胡晓慧满脑子都是段艺璇和那个刘先生衣衫不整的画面。她就是看不惯段艺璇和人厮混，还有那个宁轲。段艺璇是什么意思？那么亲热也没见那个小姑娘有多钟情于她，倒是给她成天口口声声说最喜欢了的正妻气了个够呛。

"胡晓慧，你觉得你死了我还活得了吗？"

"瞧你这没出息的样儿。"

胡晓慧故作鄙夷地看着段艺璇，像只哈叭狗一样大喘着气，虚脱的躺倒在自己怀里，汗水把发丝杂乱地黏在了她的脸上，龙头都憋紫了，手也不停下来的。

"我什么样子你没见过啊？"

"也是。"

我什么样子你也见过了。胡晓慧给段艺璇喂了偷藏的止情散。搬不动她精瘦的身子，就把床上的被子拽了下来。蜡烛被段艺璇用扔在一边的匕首熄灭了，小柴犬也停了呜咽，不知道死了没有。

段艺璇明天就要走了，胡晓慧一连几天都郁郁寡欢的。这个段艺璇有了新欢就忘了旧爱，她不气才怪，今天算她有良心。很快就打起呼噜的段艺璇是真的被自己玩累了吧。

八月十五的元上节，一直被扣压在边关的燕王竟违背了圣旨擅自闯回了涿郡。

这日深夜的亥时，凭着太医一手妙手回春的医术才吊到现在的老皇帝还是驾崩了。老皇帝刚得到燕王离关的消息不久就暗自改了遗诏。但到了白天皇太女也没有找到那份谣传中的诏书。与遗诏一同不见的还有玉玺，没了遗诏和玉玺，苏杉杉登基还是名不正言不顺的，继位这事也就暂搁下了。

"这是有孕在身的脉象，宁轲你..."

"我怀孕了？"

宁轲惊喜地看向一脸惊慌的大夫，这是她从小有些伤寒感冒就给她治的大夫。

"门主..."

玄机门的门主也是宁轲的师傅，还有就是宁轲的生母了。自家女儿不见了数日，心急如焚地找遍了整个幽国也没找到。没想到今日却在门口发现了昏厥过去的女儿。直到亲手给宁轲诊了脉她才敢相信这一事实。

"荒唐！你还未婚嫁怎出了这等丑事！"

门主勃然大怒，骨子里暴虐的性子让她恨不得就地就把宁轲给碎尸万段。这对他们玄机门可是奇耻大辱，门主之女肚子里怀了一个不知道是哪来的野种。无辜受牵连的大夫出了这门就当场暴毙而死。

"师傅，我前些日子就嫁人了，只是还没来得及告诉您老人家。"

门主两眼一昏，差点就要一个倒地不起，含恨九泉了。她这女儿从小她就花费了大量的心思看护着，为的就是将来不被哪个乾元还是什么的诓骗走，如今一朝不留神让她逃走数日一回来竟然都嫁人了，连孩子都有了。倒是真给她这个做母亲的省心，她也不用费心思去挑女儿以后的婚嫁人家了。

"那畜生呢？怎么没随你一块前来，我好认认我这个女婿。"

看她这师傅咬牙切齿的，心里估计已经想好了千百种把段艺璇弄死的方法了吧。

"段郎出了远门有快一个月没回来了。"

"段郎？你们关系还挺亲密的啊？"

"当然了，丫鬟们都说我可是她最疼爱的小妾了。"

段艺璇也就她一个妾室了。

这门主真的就要一口气没上来，晕死过去了。做妾？她们堂堂玄机门竟沦落到给人做妾了？她这女儿一定是给人蒙骗了，她到底要看看究竟是哪个畜生，活不耐烦了，敢招惹她们江湖上赫赫有名的暗杀扛把子玄机门。

"敢问你夫家，那畜生是何许人也？宁轲，你休被人蒙在鼓里了。"

"师傅，段郎不是什么畜生，她很疼我的。"

说着宁轲就匆忙把先前刘姝贤给她的腰牌递了过去。

"涿郡燕王府？段小王爷？"

宁轲微微颔首。师傅最深恶痛绝的就是这帝王之家，起因是她那抛妻弃子的生父就是出自这大幽国的皇室。在师傅眼中包括那些朝廷里当官的都没一个好东西。

"胡闹！"

宁轲被门主关了禁闭，还下令就要给她灌下滑胎的藏红花。若不是她以死相逼，她这肚子里的孩子就保不了了，宁轲随手抹去了嘴边乱溅的红汁。这是她的第一个孩子吧，宁轲摸了摸还尚为平坦的小腹。

这日宁轲走过冷清的庭院，精心修剪的花草一如往常，那人的正妻向自己招手叫唤着自己过去吃点心，宁轲也真怕她往这些点心里下毒。

胡晓慧怀里抱着一只好像受伤了的小狗，宁轲抱过来逗弄了一番，很快就发现了其中的端倪。她们还玩挺开的。胡晓慧和宁轲聊着天，有时会聊到段艺璇，宁轲也就听过胡晓慧喊段艺璇的全名了。段艺璇很爱她的王妃，宁轲也不知道自己为什么会嫉妒，也许就像那个骗子老道说的一样吧。她这是喜欢上段艺璇了。

庭院里扫落叶的婢女还是同一个人，宁轲的目光无意间掠了过去，却发现那个婢女匆匆把头低了下去。刚才是在看着她们吗？想来也应该是觉得稀奇，小妾和正妻能这么和谐相处也是少见。

她是小妾又怎样，她肚子里怀着的可是段艺璇的长子。段艺璇知道了一定会很高兴的吧，宁轲苦笑了一声。她也就只有这样才能讨她欢喜了。

"晓慧！"

段艺璇接到圣上临终前下令要诛杀她们段家的消息就带兵从边关赶了回来。

"段艺璇你怎么回..."

话还没说完，段艺璇就紧紧把胡晓慧拥在了怀里。看到一大堆士兵进了她们家，胡晓慧脑子还是懵的。

"圣上不是叫你在边关守着吗？什么时候叫你回来的？"

段艺璇的身子一僵，刚才涿郡城一派祥和的气象，倒是他们的闯入扰乱了这里的秩序。

"你没事就好了。"

段艺璇眷恋地吻过胡晓慧的侧脸。在圣上性命垂危的时候违背圣旨带兵回关，不是谋反还是什么。

"刘姝贤。"

这一切的罪魁祸首一副若无其事的模样，段艺璇气愤地把刘姝贤一脚踹翻在地。刘姝贤单薄的身子不堪一击，嘴里还吐出了血来。

"殿下勿恼，我是骗了殿下，但这是..."

"滚啊！"

段艺璇现下一眼都不想看这个前天还与自己行床笫之欢的破道士。刘姝贤爬不起来，段艺璇就叫人把她硬生生扔出了府邸。

"段艺璇..."

"没什么，只不过我们要快点圆房了。"

段艺璇在胡晓慧耳边轻声细语地说着。还不清楚状况的胡晓慧就被拦腰抱起直往卧房奔去，段艺璇厚重的盔甲剥落了下来。她可不想死了还没和胡晓慧圆房的。纵使胡晓慧千般不愿，段艺璇还是要把她留在涿郡。

"听话，你留下来说不定还能给我留个种。"

痛哭流涕的胡晓慧给这人的花言巧语哄骗了。段艺璇要是不在了，她也活不了了。胡晓慧慌慌张张跑出了王府，只能看到军队远行的一小撮背影。胡晓慧颓废地坐倒在了石阶上。

涿郡的燕王反了，一路杀到了王都城门下。所到之地，血流成河，哀嚎遍野。这一夜又不知要生多少怨魂了。偷偷跟在段艺璇行军的军队后面的刘姝贤举着火把，站在附近最高的小山包上眺望着不远处灯火通明的城池。

"我要活的。"

战火纷飞的战场上，披着暗色斗篷的苏杉杉观望着被围了个水泄不通的那一小方段家军队，败局已定。伤痕累累的段艺璇却还在拼死反抗，手中沾满鲜血的长剑不停挥舞着，身后的残兵败将也做着最后的反抗。围到段艺璇周边的士兵全都兵不出刃，偶有被段艺璇零乱的剑法划伤的，哪里还见得昔日燕王的威风凛凛。

一个看不惯的将领前来挑衅，段艺璇不敌被其失手将长刀嵌入肩上，失血过多昏死了过去。

"混账！给本宫拖下去斩了！"

战场上不见段艺璇的尸首，只听得她被人怎般羞辱戏弄。城楼上，苏杉杉当场就下令把那些个将士处决了。

"殿下，何必为一个反贼这般劳神动怒的。"

"你说什么？"

说话的是一个愚钝的大臣。聪明点的人看这皇太女为一乱臣贼子尽露癫狂之相，想必都猜到了一些内情。

"她不是什么反贼，她是我的段姐姐。"

苏杉杉手上拿着段艺璇遗留的长剑，还在滴血的刀尖在一霎那间刺入了大臣的心脏。

"段姐姐娶了我，与我结亲，这大幽国就做了我陪嫁的嫁妆，懂吗？"

大臣还维持着惊愕的表情，长剑从他身子里抽出。血溅了苏杉杉满脸，他庞大的身躯缓缓倒了下来。剑柄上似乎还能感受到段艺璇的体温。

"晓慧..."

宁轲守在了段艺璇床边一天一夜，她可算是醒了过来。段艺璇打到王都的城门下，宁轲就叫她师傅混到里面去，保她性命了。

"段郎。"

看清了人影，段艺璇有些惊讶。宁轲却被段艺璇叫的人名惹得不快。

"你不要给我死了，我肚子里还有你未出世的孩子，我可不想养这么个累赘。"

"宁轲...是真的吗？"

"那还有假，你是怀疑我偷人了吗？"

段艺璇果真很欢喜。在只有两人的囚牢内，宁轲一引诱段艺璇就上钩了。

"嗯..."

宁轲的双腿缠在她快速抽动的腰身上。揽着段艺璇的脖子，宁轲仰着头呻吟着。

师傅嫌弃地叫自己把段艺璇身上的衣物给扒了。要是给她这样讨厌乾元的人看到她的女儿在乾元身上这般放荡，会给师傅不小的打击吧。

"...段郎...快...嗯..."

门主站在了轻掩上的门外，透过照进阴暗的囚牢内的白光，可以看到隐隐约约有两具白花花的肉体纠缠在了一起。

"宁轲！"

"...师傅...啊...不要...段郎..."

见到来人，宁轲假意想要推开段艺璇。这一推，段艺璇更来劲了。

"...再等等...宁轲...我快到了...嗯..."

娇嫩瓣臀间若隐若现有一巨龙穿行于此，深入浅出，根部屡屡撞上了花穴口，发出水流拍击石头的撞击声。段艺璇的腰身抖动得愈演愈烈。这淫糜之音在门主耳朵里炸开了锅。一声长长的舒气后，段艺璇射了出来。

"淫徒休得放肆！"

段艺璇抓住了就要向她扇过来的那只手。力道不小，要挨她脸上她这小脸不得坏了。

"有话好说，别动手。"

"巧言令色，宁轲，快从她身上下来！"

"大婶这就是你的不是了，我操我的，碍你什么事了？我就不拔。"

"油嘴滑舌，不知羞耻。"

宁轲倒很给面，恋恋不舍离了段艺璇的身子。她的师傅铁青着一张脸，就这耳朵有些止不住的羞红了。

"宁轲，啊我不要。"

段艺璇对着宁轲撒起了娇，手上还握着软下来的家伙。

"给我舔干净呗。"

"恶心。"

"诶大婶我们到底碍你什么事了？她是我的妾，我爱怎么操就怎么操，站那半天，不吭声会死啊？还有你是她谁啊？"

"这婚事乃父母之命媒妁之言，没了我这父母之命，哪来你的妾啊？"

"...哦...原来是岳母啊..."

一时猖狂段艺璇一下子没了底气，就像她软下来的阳具一样软了。

大幽国在短短七日内就改朝换代，立了新主，一个异性王爷登上了皇位。而旧朝的皇太女则成了新皇的皇后。新皇手上持着传国玉玺和遗诏，可号令百万大军的那块玉则还由皇后掌管。

苏杉杉在宫门外找到了重伤的段艺璇。锁链碰撞地面发出的清脆声响回荡在封闭的密室内。苏杉杉手上把握着段艺璇勃起的龙根，催情散让段艺璇欲火焚身。

"段姐姐..."

宴会上，段艺璇见到了苏杉杉。已不见当年的青涩，苏杉杉长成了一个风华绝代的大美人了。两人相视而笑。不知她可否记得那晚满天的萤火下，她们一时情不自禁越界的亲吻，一吻过后，苏杉杉许了一个要嫁给自己的愿望。

"我们才是最相配的..."

苏杉杉的指尖在段艺璇的小腹上划着。段艺璇清醒了过来，她漆黑的瞳仁看不到昔日的灵动。

"杉杉...我们...成亲..."

段艺璇干涩的喉咙有些疼痛。苏杉杉那么想要就给了她吧，这也是她唯一能做的事了。那晚的萤火让人情动，几年后想起段艺璇已分不清自己是触景生情还是真的动情了，可是年少的苏杉杉就此情根深种。

大婚那日，行完房，段艺璇让苏杉杉真正成了她的妻子。苏杉杉再次醒来却发现自己被关进了密室，才惊觉自己是被段艺璇欺骗了。

传国玉玺和遗诏被玄机门的门主早在先皇驾崩之时便窃走了。起因是宁轲打开了刘姝贤给她的那个锦囊，纸上说到段艺璇要因谋反而被先皇的遗诏给诛杀。宁轲故技重施，威胁她师傅要咬舌自尽，疼爱女儿的门主冒着被诛全族的风险盗走了这两样宝贝。自己却身中剧毒，没几天可活的了。她不得不盼着宁轲的夫家能发达了，起码不要落得个满门抄斩的下场。于是干脆一不做二不休与这段氏联合颠覆了这幽国的王朝。

一朝不慎，她这女儿的心就被一个畜生给钻了空子，她这做母亲的也只能乖乖给她做起了嫁妆。她就不明白了那个下贱的畜生到底给她女儿灌了什么迷魂汤。

"段艺璇，你知道玉在哪吗？"

机敏的苏杉杉还留了一招，段艺璇要找的血玉此刻出现在了她手上。

"我要是把它砸了，大幽国的百万大军谁也调不动了，到时候群龙无首..."

"给我..."

"做个交换吧。"

幽国就这样给苏杉杉做了嫁妆，要是父皇在的话，也会被她给活活气死吧。

夏日的萤火很漂亮，两人冒失的一个吻香香甜甜的。苏杉杉做梦梦到嘴角也会带着甜美的微笑。

段艺璇登上皇位后不久就和联合各国征讨近日频频挑事的秦国。

一场大获全胜的战役后，段艺璇抓到了被贬到前线的废太子。听说是和秦皇的冉皇妃私通，诞下了孽种，秦皇大怒，当即下令废黜费氏的太子之位，贬到边境，死也不准回来。

费沁源怎么想也想不到冉妃肚子里的孩子会是她的。她喝得大醉，哪里还能做这事。不过荒淫无道的太子恶迹斑斑，这说出去也就那个傻丫头潘瑛琪会信。潘瑛琪跟着费沁源来了边境，她的其他妃嫔都大难临头各自飞了。

"啊！你们要做什么！"

她们被关到了脏乱的地牢，费沁源被一盆凉水泼醒了。她身上不着一物，就这龙根被一个铁做的圆筒套住了，龙根被里面外突的钢刺咬住了，费沁源一动，那钢刺上的倒钩就越刺痛她充血的龙根。费沁源头上沁出了细细的冷汗。铁筒连着一条短短的铁链，她能移动的范围不到横竖不到一米。

潘瑛琪在叫，她的身上压着一群大男人。叫她要跟着自己，自讨苦吃，费沁源一如既往鄙夷着这个女人。

"你不会做的事情能不能别做！"

费沁源把潘瑛琪看的那些言情小说撕成两半。用着书上小儿科的手段，亲一下都要折腾半天的，费沁源一点也不想浪费时间在她身上了。

"太子殿下...救我..."

还叫太子都被废了多久了那傻丫头还是没改过口来。烦死了，费沁源最受不了潘瑛琪哭了。

潘瑛琪哭得声嘶力竭，费沁源赶也赶不走她，就把她抱到床上给她点糖吃了。潘瑛琪肚子里有了一个小宝宝，费沁源也才想将就带着她。

费沁源咬咬牙，忍着剧痛，把铁筒拔了下来。拿下来时，龙根上的肉被数不清的倒钩勾下了大半，血流了一地。费沁源路都走不稳了，但是她也只有潘瑛琪了，也只有潘瑛琪不会嫌弃她现在这个样子。缩在角落里的潘瑛琪浑身都在颤抖，她在自责地哭泣着。

胡晓慧给段艺璇生了一个女儿，苏杉杉当了段艺璇的皇后，宁轲生下的孩子是死胎。当年那个段艺璇一时兴起玩弄的丫鬟冯思佳生下的孩子成了长子。

"刘姝贤，你还有什么东西瞒着我啊？"

"殿下，我能为你做的也只有这些了。"

混在死人堆里才捡回一条命的刘姝贤没活多久就要死了，她可真是造孽啊。

造孽是造孽，但也要有命才能造啊。要是可以再活一次刘姝贤这一辈子也不要下山了，不然她才不会这么惨。生命在眼前一点一点流逝，她这一辈子的画面像走马灯一样走过，前半段在山上快活自在的日子刘姝贤笑得很开心，一到段艺璇那张丑脸刘姝贤就笑不起来了，还哭了起来，段艺璇你怎么还不去死啊。

宁轲望着高高的宫墙，她怎么还是被困在牢笼里了。最疼爱自己的师傅已经过世了，她的孩子也没了。她现在只有段艺璇了。段艺璇有时会来看她，但宁轲在偌大的寝宫里等啊等的也没有来几次的。

宫闺寂寞，这应该是世上最难熬的事了吧。那个骗子老道也就这个没骗她。当年的悬赏令从师傅那得知也是她下的，为的就是招自己出来，再进而得到玄机门的势力。此人城府固然不可测也，但好歹也有丝人性，在自己初入涿郡时就劝诫过自己。

可那时她一进城门就看到了自己要刺杀的那人，有几分俊俏的乾元让她一时间好奇不已。


End file.
